Mire's Mistake
Mire's Mistake A short story of how the timeline loop occurred and came into place. Part One: Aftermath This takes place after the events of Animus Eclipse. "Ow!!" The MudWing cried out, as he tripped over a stone. He was exploring the ancient caves, seeking out a salt mine for his dark chocolate caramels. As his face hit the floor, he saw a glowing, blue light ahead. "Woah.. That looks better than a salt mine!" Being the clumsy, curious dragonet he was, the youngest MudWing of his sib group, ran forth to examine it. There, lay a large, round, flat crystal in the shape of a circle. He put his pudgy talons in the air. "This would be a great inspiration for our new rock candy!" He grinned, and attempted to pull a loose piece out. As soon as his talons touched the surface, the crystal began to shatter. Cursed!! Horrible!! Monster!! Mire pulled his talons away. "Wait, what?" As he said that, the floor collasped into a deep catacomb. Part Two: Catacombs "Where am I?" His voice was shaky, desperate for help. "Hello?? Please help me! I'm lost in a dark cave!!" You're not lost, little MudWing. "W-what?? Who are you?" Mire looked all around him. Blue fire began igniting all over the halls. I'm.. well... I don't really have a name. But you can call me Hyla. A form of a MudWing warped into place. "Why are you here? Can you get me out??" He pleaded. You can't go.. until you've completed your destiny. "But I already helped the prophecy! We saved the world with Eclipse!!" You're not done, yet. Come. I need you to make a promise. He nodded. I need you to promise you'll always put your sanity before all things. Do what's right. And always, listen to the spirits. That doesn't seem bad. ''"I promise." 'Good. Now, press your talons to the biggest skull in the room.' He walked over to a large skeleton, and reluctantly pressed his claws against them. ''Hyla.. why do you need me? Eclipse, or even Cactus are more important. Because you're one of the prophecy dragonets. We need a new hero, a hero that's not a NightWing. We need you, because you're unique. As he waited, the dragon head began to move. Then it started shaking. And it's jaws began snapping. Don't pull away, Mire! This is your destiny! "But it's sc-scary!!" He wailed. Be brave! Be a real MudWing!! YOU CAN'T BE SCARED. The voice changed slightly. It was more raspy, deeper, and menacing. Mire gulped, and the skull sunk it's teeth into his arm. Then, a little worm like figure wriggled out, and began inching it's way through his skin, bulging out as it went to his torso. Why does it hurt so much?? I don't want my destiny! Ungrateful brat! This is a gift! Now, you can be the vessel for the ancient dragons of the past!! I guess that seems cool.. ''He collapsed to the floor in exhaustion. The worm figure disappeared, perhaps some where in his body now. 'We'll speak with you in ten years. And don't forget to do these following tasks each year,' 'One, Find an old, abandoned hut in the forest near the mountains.' 'Two, Enter it. Meet the dragon inside.' 'Three, Ask to see their labratory. 'Do what she says. '''Four, Obey her or else you'll receive your grave punishment. Five, Whatever she does, whether it be stabbing you, or feeding you some green goo, DO IT. Six, Say you give me your trust.' Then, your destiny will be almost complete Before he could reply, she disappeared, and an opening split in the side wall. He picked up the skull which bit him, and decided to keep it. As soon as he touched it, it spilled out of the wall, and clicked it's way into a hidden staircase. "Um.. okay?" Part Three: Corruption A couple years later, Mire had befriended the LeafWing in the hut. She had stabbed him many times in the head with multicolored syringes, but always said "Sorry" or "Oops" after. That, he could forgive. Category:Short Stories Category:Lore